


Don't Tell Mom

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: There are some things a girl doesn't want her mother to know.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Don't Tell Mom

**Author's Note:**

> I found a note that listed this one as not posted.

Morgan Stark remembered her father well, even though she was less than five years old when he died saving the world. She spent time with some of his friends even now that she was in eighth grade. 

“Uncle Bruce, can I come over and talk about science with you?” 

Bruce knew there was more to it than talking about science. She was Tony Stark’s daughter through and through. 

“What kind of science do you want to talk about?” 

“I want to build a suit, an Iron Girl suit.”

“What does Pepper say?”

“There are some things we don’t tell mom!”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
